1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a structure for mounting a functional component having a functional portion such as a hook or an ETC (Electronic Toll Collection System) on-board unit on, for example, a cabin wall surface or a front panel of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-UM-H04-074150-A discloses a hanger mounting structure, as a mounting structure for functional components. In the mounting structure, a latching shoulder portion provided on the back surface side of a hanger (functional component) is latched onto amounting hole pierced in a center pillar or the like in an automobile cabin.
In addition to the mounting structure disclosed in JP-UM-H04-074150-A, various proposals are made. However, there are no proposals regarding the mounting hole after the functional component has been removed. For example, some user may think that the functional component is not necessary and may even feel that the functional component (such as a hanger hook) projecting from the center pillar is obstructive. In such a case, although the functional component can be removed, the resulting appearance is unattractive as the mounting hole is simply exposed.
For example, a cap for closing the mounting hole may be prepared for a user who does not need the functional component. The functional component may be previously removed, and the mounting hole may be previously closed by the cap. However, sometimes, the functional component is remained mounted and then removed, or the automobile may be passed into another user as a second-hand car. In such a case, it is troublesome to keep the cap, and the cap may be lost.